Various forms of weedless multi-barb fishhooks heretofore have been provided and some of these weedless fish hooks include pairs of oppositely facing fishhook members which each enclose the barbed hook end of the other. The hook members are supported relative to each other in a yieldable manner and with the ends of the shanks supporting the hooks therefrom in slightly divergent relation. When a fish strikes, the hook supporting ends of the shanks are biased toward each other by the fish and each of the barbed hooks carried by the shank free ends are thus fully exposed.
Examples of previously known fishhooks of this type as well as other types including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 454,508, 679,296, 2,124,263 and 3,727,340. However, these previously known fishhooks are not operative, as a result of light strikes thereon, to fully extend the barbed points of the hooks thereof. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of weedless multi-barb hook of the self-shielding type.